l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otomo family
The Otomo family was formed by Otomo, one of the followers of the original Hantei. Duty The family's purpose was to protect the Emperor from losing political power to the Great Clans, such as the situation with the original Gozoku. Using their power as the most prominent courtiers in Rokugan, the Otomo strived to maintain strife and conflict between the Great Clans, keeping them from unifying against the political power of the Emperor. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 38 They served as courtiers, ambassadors, and keepers of the law in far-off provinces. They also were in charge of trade into and out of the Imperial City, as well as Imperial surveyors in any negotiations between clans. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 99-100 History Otomo's followers The early family was composed of those capable of helping to keep peace in the fledgling Empire. They were devious negotiators, often responsible for starting and ending conflicts with a few words to either side. Imperial Histories, p. 26 Law system The system of Rokugani law, called ritsuryo, was created in the 3rd century by the Otomo Daimyo, Otomo Kuchiru. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 39 Hantei The Hantei who did not ascend to the throne stepped aside, renouncing their name to clear the line of the true Emperor. Footsteps of Madness (Ambition's Debt flavor) They usually took the Otomo family name. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Wasting Disease In 1123 the madman Yogo Junzo opened the first of the Black Scrolls, the Wasting Disease. Much of the Otomo family died, terminating the various side-branches of the Hantei bloodline. Imperial Histories, p. 152 Toturi Dinasty The Otomo had retained their position during the rise of the Toturi Emperors through no small amount of manipulation, ambition, and sheer stubbornness. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Second Gozoku The Otomo family supported the Emperor Toturi III against the supporters of the Gozoku conspiracy. Its leader, Otomo Hoketuhime, made a bold move: retrieving the hidden Toturi's Daisho from Seppun control to publicly return it to the Emperor. Undermined by the Crane In 1199 the Imperial Heir Iweko Seiken seized control of the Second City, and the Otomo had been tireless in keeping news of it out of the Imperial Court. The Crane, supporters of Iweko Shibatsu as next Emperor, maneuvered around the Otomo. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 The Crane eventually brokered an alliance with the Scorpion Clan A New Alliance (The New Order flavor) to undermine the Otomo. New Factors (The New Order flavor) The Crane wished to seize power from the Otomo, so they agreed Scorpion courtiers would stay out of Crane affairs, and the Crane would stay out of Scorpion ones. The alliance would last until the end of winter. Scenes from the Empire: Halloween Deluxe Edition, by Robert Denton and Shawn Carman Politics Daimyo of the Otomo The following were the known daimyo of the Otomo family: Vassal Family The following were the vassal families of the Otomo: * Reju family Within the family Lands The Otomo family held no actual provinces and thus has no peasants till farmlands for the Otomo, and the family controlled no territory larger than its own palace and associated village. They considered all the duties of landholders not only distractions, but actually beneath their calling. Kyuden Otomo was their seat of power. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 229 Otomo Mon The Mon of the Otomo represented four snakes twined about one another and born from the same source, each attacking the other with no regard for its safety. It was a representation of the Otomo's purpose: to divide the Empire and maintain the absolute power of the Emperor. Officially the Otomo claimed it was designed by Hantei Genji himself, but most probably dated from sometime following the Gozoku conspiracy. Secrets of the Empire, p. 117 Schools The Otomo family had a school of Seiyaku, which meant covenant or agreement. Its techniques focused on sowing distrust between the samurai of the clans. The following were the schools within the Otomo Family: * Otomo Courtier See also * Otomo family/Meta Category:Families of the Imperial Houses Otomo * Daimyo Otomo